


Taking Risks

by knifeknifetoast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drama, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, club, johnten side pairing, m/m - Freeform, potential for a poly i don't know yet, too many porn scenes and counting, winwin is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeknifetoast/pseuds/knifeknifetoast
Summary: Jaehyun is lonely, single, still not quite over his ex and insanely jealous of his roommate Ten and his boyfriend Johnny's relationship. Doyoung is the slightly intimidating but handsome stranger that turns his world upside down. Taeyong likes to make things complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyun had considered murdering his roommate, Ten, when they would return home, but once he had introduced a black choker to him with a mischievous grin, Jaehyun had decided that he would _definitely_ have to murder him. As if it wasn't already humiliating enough that he was about to go out to some shady club with a black shirt too loose and a pair of jeans way too tight for his liking, the older boy had then appeared with a smirk on his face and the studded piece of jewellery in his hands. "You want to have fun tonight, don't you?" He said in reply when Jaehyun made a loud noise of disapproval, clearly enjoying every second of his single friend’s suffering.

“Actually, Ten, I didn’t exactly agree to-“Jaehyun’s further protests were silence by Ten lifting a finger in the air before and frowning at him.  
“We’ve already talked about this, don’t think I’ve not heard you jacking off almost every night, Jae.” Ten didn’t even pause to look at Jaehyun’s embarrassed face before he moved behind him. He stood on his toes before huffing loudly, “Bend your knees a little bit, I can’t reach to put this on you.” Jaehyun was too embarrassed to protest and did as he was told, straightening his legs and standing normally again just as they heard a car pull into the driveway. 

“Ten I don’t think-“Jaehyun was hesitant to even think about walking out the door into the public, but Ten lifted his arm up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You look great, Jae, now hurry up – I don’t want to keep Johnny waiting.” He hurriedly pushed him out the front door and locked it behind them. “You’ll have fun tonight if it’s the last thing we do.” He said with a wink before getting inside the front of the car while Jaehyun took a seat in the back.

Johnny turned down the volume of his music before turning to Ten, “Hey babe,” he greeted, leaning out of his seat to kiss the boy in question. The kiss almost crossed the line into a full blown make-out session before Jaehyun cleared his throat, muttering “Get a room” before the couple parted, both grinning at each other. Johnny glanced up at Jaehyun from the mirror, and raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Looking good, Jaehyun.” He laughed, earning a very proud _I told you so_ kind of look from Ten. Jaehyun didn’t say anything and instead looked at the surprisingly clean car floor, his pale face turning a bright shade of red.

“Hey, what about me?” Ten pouted, knowing damn well he looked hot as always. He was wearing a similar outfit to Jaehyun, but instead of the loose dress shirt, he wore a simple black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He also wore a choker, which Jaehyun recognised as the one Johnny had bought for him. It made Jaehyun a little uneasy to know that the choker around his own neck wasn’t a gift, it was just a loan from his friend to try and get him laid, but he tried to shove that thought into the back of his mind.

“Dammit Ten,” Johnny replied, breaking Jaehyun out of his chain of thought, “You know how I think you look, don’t you want to keep this kind of talk until later?” He winked as he began to drive, watching with a smile as Ten crossed his arms and sighed loudly, faking a dramatic pout.

* * *

When they arrived at the club, Jaehyun already wanted to turn back around in the car and just have a normal Saturday evening watching a movie, even if he had to third wheel with the two love-birds, curling up with his bowl of popcorn. The club looked like the opposite of his comfort zone, but he had no choice at this point to either go in or risk being left outside without his friends or any knowledge on how to get home. He fiddled with his choker nervously before stepping inside, following his friends.  
At first he had found it odd how there was no security right away, but realised that he soon came across ropes blocking his path and a woman with a clipboard. “Name?” she practically barked at him. It wasn’t a difficult question, with a usually quick answer, but Jaehyun was too occupied worrying about where Johnny and Ten were. He had assumed they would wait on him, but scanning the room from what he could say came up empty.

“Uh…” He hesitated, “My friends, I… I didn’t realise there was a list. They didn’t say…”

The woman frowned at him, scrunching up her nose, “The only way to get in here is through the list, and if your friends brought you here then you should be on it.” She began to chew on her pen as she waited for an answer, she was getting impatient and Jaehyun was getting more and more nervous. “Just give me your name dude, it’s probably here.” She said, dropping formalities as her patience finally melted away.

“Oh! Uh, it’s Jaehyun.” He still hadn’t seen Johnny or Ten, and he was beginning to get nervous. Weren’t they going to wait for him? Did they leave thinking he had waited outside? Did something happen to them? Maybe he went in the wrong-

“Go ahead, your names right here.” She pointed to the top of the list, where his name was just under Johnny and Ten’s. “Have fun,” She said, a smile suddenly on her face as she unhooked a rope to let him past.  
When the rope clicked in place behind him again, he felt trapped. The music was suddenly much louder, and the place was busier than he had imagined. After pushing through crowds of people of all different shapes and sizes, some dancing, some just chatting and some doing a weird drunken version of the two, he finally found Johnny and Ten. However, this ended up being useless, the pair were too busy being all over each other and making out in a corner with not so subtle boners. With the way Ten was climbing over Johnny, Jaehyun guessed they wouldn’t be staying here for much longer. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar (the only thing easily noticeable in the dark room other than the exit) and sat down on a stool. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had ordered, he had just mindlessly nodded along to the barman’s recommendations, but he practically downed the sour liquid anyway without thinking too much. He turned around and leaned his back against the bar counter, taking in the crowds of people that had filled up the space. It had looked like a small venue on the outside, but the place was massive, and it was full to the brim with people already. Jaehyun chuckled to himself when he realised that more people were still being let in, probably because even more people were leaving with their arms around each other.

He smiled sadly as he downed another drink. It wasn’t that he felt lonely, he could miss someone without feeling lonely. He remembered the night they met, and the night they broke up – both in an environment similar to the one he was in now.

He glanced up when he saw someone standing next to him, and when he saw the man staring back at him, he immediately turned to the barman and asked for another drink, hoping the man would stop staring. When the barman handed over his drink, Jaehyun reached into his back pocket for his money – “I’ll pay.”

“You don’t have to do that…” Jaehyun said, finally having the courage to look up at the tall man again. In perspective, he and the stranger were probably the same height, but because he was sitting, he felt much smaller. Jaehyun noted that although there was a spare stool next to him, the man still did not sit down. The man had brown hair which swooped to one side, he wore a long coat with a white t-shirt and jeans, and despite not being acquaintances, Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice just how pretty the stranger’s eyes were.

“What? Speak up baby, it’s loud in here.” The man said, looking down at Jaehyun. The seated boy’s heart practically flew out of his chest and his eyes shot to the floor, staring intensely at it in embarrassment at the name. He wouldn’t normally like being spoken down to, but there was something about this man that made it seem okay. “Well?”

“I said uh…” Jaehyun braved to look up at him again, and still couldn’t look him directly in the eye. His eyebrows were raised expectantly, “You don’t have to pay for that.” He said, slightly louder.

“Well, it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” He handed a drink to Jaehyun who downed it quickly again. The stranger noticed and let out a small chuckle as he raised his own glass to his lips, “No need to go so fast. I think we’d both like to remember tonight.”

Jaehyun almost choked on his own tongue at this, instantly realising what he was implying. They had just met, was he ready for that? Sure, he was attractive, but was he really ready to start something new like this? This was how it started with him, and this was how it ended, what if the same happened again? He didn’t even know his name!  
What Jaehyun didn’t realise was that he had said this all out loud, and he grew more embarrassed as he saw the man smile. “It’s up to you, babe.” He said with a shrug, “You just gotta take risks. I’m Doyoung, not that you’ll let that slip from those pretty lips anytime soon.”

Jaehyun sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Jaehyun…” he choked out, and somehow this made Doyoung smile.

“I know, I was behind you when you were freaking out about the list. Seulgi gave me the heads up that you seemed my type,” Doyoung said with a wink, which somehow comforted Jaehyun. If other people thought they would work well, and he already felt comfortable, then what was the harm in taking a risk? Jaehyun found himself nodding, and Doyoung’s face lit up. “So…” he said, slipping a finger under Jaehyun’s choker and gently pulling him up and towards Doyoung, “Do you need to tell anyone where you’re going, or were you here alone? That is, if you’re okay with me taking you home baby boy?”

“My friends, I came here with them but-“Jaehyun found himself lost for words again.

“Louder, babe…” Doyoung seemed to be warning him, or maybe this was his usual tone, Jaehyun had no way of telling.  
Jaehyun repeated himself, standing up and fishing his phone out. He explained the situation while quickly texting Ten to let him know not to wait for him or worry.


	2. Chapter 2

After the text to Ten (and one sent to Johnny too, just in case) with unsurprisingly no answer, and another couple of drinks between the two, Jaehyun left the club with Doyoung’s arm around him. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice the way the woman - Seulgi, if he remembered what Doyoung had told him correctly – nodded at the pair as if she had completed a mission by getting them to leave together. He noticed the lazy smirk Doyoung gave back at her, and he wasn’t sure if he’d rather kiss or slap the smug look off his face. Luckily, since neither were in a fit state to drive or even get a taxi without throwing up, Doyoung’s flat was just across the road from the club. This was also coincidentally where Johnny had parked earlier, whose car was now nowhere to be seen.

Only the dangerous task of crossing the road and walking up a few flights of stairs were between whatever lay ahead of them, and Jaehyun was thankful that all the doubt was washed out of his mind with alcohol, he had no room to think of the unnecessary guilt of feeling like he was betraying his _ex_ of all people. Jaehyun couldn’t stop smiling as he rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder, watching as he drunkly fumbled with his keys in the apartment door, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he tried to focus on the usually simple task. Before he opened the door, Doyoung glanced down at the beaming boy against his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist and somehow pulling him even closer. Their noses were almost touching as Jaehyun leaned forward, he could feel Doyoung’s breath on his face, and he noticed the strong smell of alcohol probably similar to his own breath, but his smile was so genuine nonetheless. Doyoung wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or not, but he felt himself falling for the younger boy, noticing his dimples and the way his eyes seemed to light up with happiness. Doyoung left the keys in the door as he pressed their mouths together, moving his hand to the back of Jaehyun’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair. As the kiss became more passionate, messier, Doyoung slowly moved his other hand down to cup Jaehyun’s ass, giving it a playful squeeze causing a small squeal to slip from his lips. They stood for what felt like forever, their breathing quickening, both letting out loud gasps and moans every now and then that Doyoung was sure his neighbours would end up complaining about. He smirked against Jaehyun’s mouth as he realised there would probably be louder noises for his neighbours to complain about if the night continued to go like this.

Moving his hand away from Jaehyun’s hair, but keeping their mouths pressed together, Doyoung felt around for the door handle, finally pushing the door open. When he pulled Jaehyun inside, he only separated from him to grab his keys and quickly lock the door behind him, sadly reminding himself to leave the keys in the lock just in case of a one night stand situation. Although he really, _really_ hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Doyoung turned back to Jaehyun, spinning him around and pressing him against the door. They started to kiss again, and Doyoung moved his hand down Jaehyuns body to- “Ah... The door handle…” Jaehyun muttered against Doyoung’s lips. The older chuckled, noticing how much Jaehyun was blushing, before moving away from the handle and resuming the kiss. Doyoung began to move his hand down again, brushing against Jaehyun’s clothed cock only slightly, resulting in the younger hissing through his teeth and throwing his head back, unfortunately hitting it harshly against the door, but he didn’t seem to mind. Doyoung stepped back and looked up at him, his eyes darkened as he watched Jaehyun swallow, his eyes heavy and following his movements. Doyoung held Jaehyun’s wrists at either side of him, and moved to lick at the exposed skin on his neck. He took his choker between his teeth and pulled it forward, moving his tongue under it. He moved to a spot right under the choker, where the dim glow of light from outside was shining on his pale skin, mouthing at it wetly before pulling the skin between his teeth and biting down hard. Jaehyun tilted his head back as far as it would go and let out a deep moan, it was loud and velvety, and Doyoung felt himself straining against his own trousers at the sound of it so close to him.

There was no denying that Jaehyun was beautiful, and as they leaned in to kiss again, Doyoung took in the site of his softly focussed eyes, the eyeliner starting to smudge at the corners, his soft hair that was beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat and his bright red lips which were bitten and sleek with spit.

Doyoung pulled him towards him, his hands resting on either side of his face before going in for a rough kiss. It was sloppier and messier than before, with teeth clashing together, bitten lips, busy tongues and saliva left at the corners of their mouths. Doyoung moved his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt, the other boy gasping at his cold hands as he ran them over the smooth skin. Jaehyun blushed as Doyoung’s eyes flew up towards him and he grinned as he felt his abs, he could practically see the excited thoughts racing through his head. He began to fiddle with his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it carefully before Jaehyun became impatient and loudly whined “Hurry up, I don’t care about the stupid buttons,” as he moved his hands to help speed up the process.

Doyoung smacked his hand away, frowning up at him as he was currently leaning down to get the last of the buttons. “Patience, baby.” He warned, before finally unfastening the last button and letting Jaehyuns shirt fall to the floor. He paused for a second, looking him up and down. He took in every detail of Jaehyun’s visible body, from his collar bones to his god damn figure, _fuck_ he was so hot. Jaehyun looked totally blissed out already, and that was only from one item of clothing being discarded. Doyoung wanted to see more of this, he wanted to see him looking totally fucked out, he wanted to hear his _real_ moans, he wanted to see his pretty body arching and twisting underneath him. He wanted to hear him begging and to see him tremble in anticipation, he wanted Jaehyun in his bed _so_ fucking badly and as soon as possible. He grabbed his hand, walking quickly towards the bedroom and leading him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the whole NSFW scene in this chapter, but it ended up being super long so I thought I'd split it, sorry :( Next chapter will definitely be the NSFW stuff though, it should also be quite a long one, since there's literally nothing else I can add yet. But hopefully this is a taster of it, and better than the original (super short) lead up to it! Also since I've already written it, the next chapter should come quicker than this one did. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments in the last chapter, they really mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Doyoung inwardly thanked himself for cleaning his apartment earlier, leaving very little left to get in the way between the bedroom door and the bed. They didn’t part lips the whole time, stopping just before the bed to savour the kiss. Doyoung threaded his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, tilting his head back and moving down to leave trails of kisses on his neck and chest. Doyoung moved forward with Jaehyun until the bed hit the back of his legs, he let Jaehyun fall and land on the bed, while Doyoung stayed standing. He took a moment to take in Jaehyun, his hair dishevelled, his eyes half closed, arms spread out on either side of him. The bright lights of the club could be seen from the bedroom, shades of blue and red reflecting on Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun unintentionally bucked his hips up as Doyoung moved to pull his boxers and jeans down at the same time, the cold hitting Jaehyun’s body and causing him to hiss.

As he took of his own shirt, Doyoung admired how gorgeous the younger boy looked, wearing nothing but his choker and his erection straining against his stomach. Jaehyun gasped when Doyoung pulled his own pants down, his cock springing free. Jaehyun reached down to touch his own, wrapping his slender fingers around it before slowly moving his touch up and down, letting out small gasps at finally being touched. It felt blissfully good, that is, until Doyoung caught what he was doing, suddenly grabbing both of his hands and pinning them above his head. Jaehyun whined loudly, and suddenly there was a tight pressure around his throat, sudden light-headedness consuming him as Doyoung’s free hand pressed him into the pillow.

“Not yet baby, not until I say so.” He warned, causing Jaehyun to let out a high pitched whine before he released him. He’d never seen himself as the type to be into choking of all things, but the tone of Doyoung’s voice and the grip tight enough to leave bruises left him feeling exhilarated. As he let out deep groans, trying to get his breath back, he mentally thanked Ten for the choker, which had made his throat more sensitive to any kind of touch. By instinct, wanting to please Doyoung, he kept his hands above his head even after they were freed, letting out small whimpers and licking his lips, still coming down from his high.

Doyoung smirked as he noticed this, leaning over the boys naked body carefully as to not make any contact with his skin, other than to lick at Jaehyun’s lips and tongue, “Hm, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? You’re doing so well, baby, did you like it when I choked you?” Doyoung swiped his thumb over Jaehyun’s lips and moved his hand down to rest on his neck, “Shall I do it again?” Jaehyun whined at the praise, his back arching off the bed as he nodded, aroused by the thought of Doyoung pinning him down again. However instead of hands around his throat, he received a harsh smack on his inner thigh, causing him to suddenly take a deep breath, his eyes glancing over to Doyoung’s intense gaze. “You’ve got to answer me,” Doyoung warned, not breaking eye contact with him.

“Yes, please, choke me again, please Doyoung I-“

Another smack interrupted the pleading, and Jaehyun let out a loud moan, the loudest of the night so far, so deep and rich that it made it difficult for Doyoung not to let out one of his own. “Yes, Daddy…” he gasped, realising immediately the mistake of saying Doyoung’s name, his cock twitching in interest, as did Doyoung’s.

“Mm, baby boy, you’re so good aren’t you?” Doyoung said, his hand ghosting over Jaehyun’s neck, lightly brushing over his pale skin and sending shivers down his spine. Jaehyun let out a small whimper as Doyoung moved his hand away again, “If you don’t answer me, I can’t give you what you want.”

Jaehyun frowned, putting his lips as he just wanted to be touched in any way possible as soon as possible, “Yes, Daddy, I’ve been such a good boy… please do it again…” he said reluctantly but enthusiastically. When nothing happened, he opened his mouth and started to say “please” but found the word stuck in his throat as he was cut off with Doyoung’s hand clamping back down on his neck.

Making a strangled moan, he closed his eyes and arched towards Doyoung, seeking out any sensation of touch on his neglected member. Through the haze, Jaehyun heard the other rummage through the drawer next to the bed and as he briefly opened his eyes as Doyoung let go, spotted the bottle of lube. He watched, hands still above his head as Doyoung spread the cold liquid over his fingers, the situation suddenly feeling so real. Jaehyun then closed his eyes after Doyoung moved the bottle to one side, anticipating his slender fingers to press at his entrance.

But they didn’t. Instead, Jaehyun sat up suddenly in shock as Doyoung instead wrapped his cold hand around his cock. Jaehyun let out something between a gasp and an animalistic moan at the surprise, the pleasure rippling through him as he had longed to be touched for so long. “So beautiful,” he heard Doyoung whisper, feeling his breath against his ear as he started to move his hand up and down Jaehyun’s painful erection. Jaehyun threw his head back, letting out a loud moan before he was cut off again, Doyoung’s hand around his neck again and pushing him into the pillow.

“Ah- I’m gonna…” Jaehyun whined as it all began to be too much, feeling embarrassed at how quickly he was going to release, but eventually he stopped caring, just seeking his release.

But then Doyoung let go, just as Jaehyun was on the edge. Moving his hands away from his neck and cock, away from his body entirely. Jaehyun let out an impatient whine, his legs and breath shaking, his entire body sweating. Doyoung just smiled at him, gently patting the top of his thigh before reaching into the drawer again. He pulled out a belt, and without making eye contact he wrapped it tightly around Jaehyun’s wrists, restraining them in place above his head. “I promise I’ll come back baby,” He said, standing up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun’s entire body was shaking, his cock was painfully leaking against his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if he could cope without his release. He stared up at Doyoung’s ceiling, somehow managing to find something so adorable in a situation so intense in the glow in the dark stars he had on it. Jaehyun didn’t even try to move his wrists, despite how tired his arms felt and how painful his… _situation_ was.

He wasn’t sure how long he waited, or if Doyoung was even still in the building. He hadn’t heard any noise from anywhere else in the house, but then again, his mind was focussed on other things. Jaehyun had a bright idea at far from the right time, carefully rolling onto his front and bucking his hips, his cock rubbing against the bedsheets. He started to pant, quiet moans building up in his throat as he shamefully humped the bed, so desperate for his release. He was so close again, feeling the heat coiling inside him, he was _so_ close that he couldn’t bring himself to stop when Doyoung came back into the room. He felt hands on his hips roughly flipping him over, and Jaehyun wanted to scream in frustration, his eyes watering as Doyoung frowned down at him, clicking his tongue, “So desperate, is my baby so horny he couldn’t even last 15 minutes?” Doyoung held up the timer on his phone, showing that he was away for just over 13 minutes.

Jaehyun whined, “I’m s-sorry…”  He writhed on the sheets under Doyoung’s gaze, looking at him with pleading eyes, “I’m so desperate, I need you to touch me,” his voice was shaking now.

Doyoung smirked, leaning over Jaehyun on the bed to whisper in his ear, “Oh yeah, babe? Talk to me, tell me what you want.” His breath felt hot against Jaehyun’s neck and suddenly he struggled to form a proper sentence.

“F-fuck, I need your hot mouth,” Jaehyun let out a loud moan as Doyoung started to suck on his skin again, leaving blooming reds and purples all over his neck and collar bones, and moved to untie his wrists, “A-and I need you to use me and fuck me rough and-“ He let out a gasp, throwing his head back as Doyoung pressed his fingers at his entrance, he hadn’t even seen him reach for the lube again, “ _hard._ ”

“Now that I can do,” Doyoung said with a smile, pushing one finger all the way into Jaehyun, drawing a loud moan out of him. It was uncomfortable at first, and Jaehyun tensed up, despite trying to relax. Doyoung curled his finger slightly, using his other hand to pet Jaehyun, running his fingers through his hair, “Breathe, baby,” He traced circles on the back of his neck until he felt Jaehyun relax before pushing a second finger, this time resulting in a grunt of pain from the younger. “Do you need me to stop? Don’t force yourself, Jae,”

“I’m – _ah –_ I’m fine, I just need to adjust,” Jaehyun screwed his eyes shut, but nodding anyway in case Doyoung didn’t hear him properly. This wasn’t his first time in the bottom position, but it was the first time in a long time, after constantly being the top in his last relationship. Jaehyun pushed those thoughts out of his head, doing everything he could to not think of _him_ especially at a time like this.

“You okay?” Doyoung asked as he started to spread his fingers, stretching against Jaehyun’s tension. After a nod and a breathy confirmation, Doyoung pushed a third finger in. This time it didn’t take long before Jaehyun began to push down further on Doyoung’s fingers, riding them. Jaehyun and Doyoung moaned at the obscene noises coming from the fingers and lube inside Jaehyun.

“P-please, I need you inside me,” Jaehyun begged, but somehow he knew it wouldn’t be so simple.

“Not so fast, babe,” Doyoung smiled, still moving his fingers inside Jaehyun as he moved his face closer to Jaehyun’s cock. Doyoung flattened his tongue against the base, slowly dragging it to the tip and drawing a moan so low from Jaehyun that it sounded like a distant rumble.

Jaehyun watched with heavy eyes and Doyoung’s lips stretched around his cock. Suddenly, every touch, every slight brush against his skin felt so real. Jaehyun felt like he was only just realising this all wasn’t some lonely wet dream, that this was actually happening and _god_ \- it was so fucking hot. Jaehyun bit his lip harshly, tearing it and immediately tasting blood in his mouth, but he didn’t care, looking down as the older man moved his fingers quickly and took Jaehyun’s whole cock in his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat. It was clearly not Doyoung’s first time, and he knew exactly what he was doing every time he hummed or swallowed around Jaehyun, sending shivers through his whole body, making him crave more. His breathing was coming out raspier, his heart beating quickly, an intense burning coiled inside of him. Doyoung seemed to be enjoying this all too much, staring up at Jaehyun every time he did something that made him throw his head back in ecstasy, letting out one of the many noises he had been holding back.

He was being messy and rough on his own throat, clearly experienced knowing just the right way to handle Jaehyun’s cock. Licking strips up the side, gliding his tongue over the slit, holding it against his almost non-existent gag reflex. He had Jaehyun deep in his throat, looking absurdly hot with his mouth stuffed full, when Jaehyun tensed up, his hands gripping the bed sheets roughly beside him. “Doyoung, I’m gonna-“

Just because he had a cock in his mouth didn’t mean that Doyoung couldn’t smack Jaehyun’s inner thigh so hard that it stung and glowed a bright red almost instantly. Jaehyun was too close by this point to correct himself, to finish his sentence and warn Doyoung. He felt his cock at the very back of Doyoung’s throat, but found his trembling body bucking up harshly, releasing into his mouth. Doyoung choked on the sudden violation of his throat, drool and cum dripping down his chin and over Jaehyun’s cock as he pulled it out of his mouth.

“What the fuck? Who said you could do that?” Doyoung wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, glaring up at the younger who had his eyes covered by his hands, “Done so soon, baby boy?”

Jaehyun simply shook his head quickly, noticeably swallowing. Doyoung frowned, moving to pull his hands away from his eyes when he noticed something. Jaehyun’s shoulders were shaking and his entire body seemed to be trembling.

Doyoung lifted himself away from his position at the bottom of the bed, shuffling towards the top. He lay on his side, his face next to Jaehyun’s, and rested his arm across his chest. With his other hand he gently guided Jaehyun’s hands away from his eyes. He brushed his bangs away from his eyes, but the younger still refused to open them. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong? It’s okay, I’m here…” Doyoung said quietly, placing a light kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun let out a quiet sob as Doyoung began to softly run his hands through his hair, “I need you to look at me, Jaehyun. You can talk to me, I promise.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said as he slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Doyoung. “I’m sorry I ruined this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it's not too disappointing. The next chapter will have smut too, but not quite as much as this, I just had to split the chapter as I didn't want to have too many words in this one! The next chapter should also have a bit more of the actual plot in it if all goes to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jaehyun’s eyes and nose were red, and wet lines of tears ran down his face. Doyoung watched as one rolled from the corner of his eye and gently caught it with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed Jaehyun’s eyelids, before taking one his hands in his own, beginning to trace soothing circles onto it with his fingers, “You didn’t ruin anything, this is perfect.” Doyoung’s voice was soft and gentle, someone who was a stranger seemed to care genuinely about his wellbeing, and that somehow made Jaehyun hurt even more.

“I’m pathetic, this is so ridiculous, I’m sorry-“

“Stop apologising,” Doyoung cut him off quickly, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Jaehyun sighed, keeping his eyes focussed on the ceiling, “It’s my ex.” Doyoung’s eyes widened slightly after hearing this, wondering what the hell he was going to say. He didn’t know what to expect, unsure of what issue an ex could cause at a time like this. “I’m not entirely over him. Well, I mean, we’re over, we broke up, but I think I still have feelings for him,” Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to look at Doyoung again, “I feel like I’m using you, but somehow still ruining it for you.”

“Why would you break up if you still had feelings for them?”

“He broke up with me.” Jaehyun managed to look at Doyoung again, only to glance away in embarrassment. He looked ashamed, but Doyoung just laughed.

“So do you feel anything for _me_?” He asked, almost surprised at his own boldness. But hey, they were both slightly drunk and he _had_ sucked him off, he didn’t see the reason to have any shyness.

But Jaehyun was clearly startled, his mouth dropping open. The question was so sudden, but he barely had to think about his answer, he already knew ever since they stood in the hallway that he may have had a _tiny_ crush on Doyoung. He thought about how mesmerised he was when they met only a few hours ago, how bubbly he had felt when they kissed and how caring he had been when Jaehyun struggled. Even his kind words now made him feel overwhelmed, he had thought up until this moment that he was nothing more than a one night stand to Doyoung, and maybe he was before, but not now, he was sure. “Yes.” He nodded, it sounded final, familiar.

Doyoung smiled, “Then I guess it doesn’t matter if you still have feelings for that guy, I don’t mind,” he began to trail his hands down Jaehyun’s chest and his smile grew as he gasped at the touch, “If you’ll let me,” Jaehyun watched a smirk appear at the corner of his mouth as he leaned over him, “I’ll fuck you hard enough that you’ll forget all about them.” The look on Doyoung’s face had changed, and Jaehyun nodded breathlessly as he could feel himself somehow growing hard again. Doyoung placed a quick kiss on Jaehyun’s lips before moving back to his previous position and the bottom of the bed, leaving a trail of kisses on his way down.

Jaehyun felt a shiver through him as he felt Doyoung’s presence between his legs, opening them to allow him access. He lifted himself up so a pillow could be placed under his waist, then suddenly he felt Doyoung press his fingers against his entrance. But as soon as he felt the pressure, it was gone, causing Jaehyun to groan impatiently until Doyoung whispered, “Fuck yourself open for me, baby,” before lifting Jaehyun’s hand for him. He opened his mouth wide before pushing the fingers into his mouth, forcing them to the back of his throat and coating them in his spit.

The warmth of Doyoung’s mouth and the feeling of him gagging around his long fingers made Jaehyun let out a long drawn out moan before they were pulled out with a pop, strings of saliva trailing from Doyoung’s mouth, which made him look amazingly hot.

Jaehyun didn’t hesitate before pushing a finger into himself, Doyoung watching it push in hungrily. He sucked the air in through his teeth, suddenly tensing around his finger, the feeling already unfamiliar again, “I’ll help,” Doyoung whispered, barely audible in the position he was in, but Jaehyun’s loud moan as another finger slid inside of him beside his own was definitely audible. Doyoung began to stretch Jaehyun, and the latter added another of his own fingers with ease, and Doyoung pulled his fingers away. Jaehyun moaned loudly, partly due to being less full again, but mostly in anticipation of what was going to happen. He felt so needy but he didn’t care as he watched Doyoung roll a condom on, and then letting out a small whine at the sound of a lube bottle being opened.

Jaehyun gasped and closed his eyes as he felt Doyoung’s tip at his entrance, squeezing them shut as he unbearably slowly pushed into him. Doyoung felt overwhelmed, his shoulders trembling as he felt Jaehyun’s heat around him, “Fuck, you’re still so tight,” He gasped, pausing when he was completely inside Jaehyun to let him adjust, “You okay?”

“Move. _Please._ ” Jaehyun said quietly, his head was tilted back, not used to the sudden feeling of fullness which he hadn’t felt in so long. Doyoung was big, much bigger than he was expecting, and the stretch wasn’t something he was used to.

They both let out loud moans as Doyoung pulled out and slowly pushed back in, becoming slightly easier to move. He began to move slightly faster, but it still wasn’t hard enough, and Jaehyun groaned impatiently. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“No, you’re just being too fucking _gentle_ ,” he glared at him as well as he could through his heavy eyes, “Please, I’m not going to break,” Doyoung was about to move again, slightly embarrassed after Jaehyun’s commands, when the younger moved, Doyoung’s cock falling out of him. He was about to ask what he was doing when Jaehyun rolled over, and moved so he was on his hands and knees. He turned to look at Doyoung and wiggled his ass, “Fuck me like this, hyung~” He said playfully.

Jaehyun smirked as he felt Doyoung hesitantly grab his hips, panting as he pushed back inside him. He began to move again, harder and faster than before, and as he got more into it his grip tightened on Jaehyun’s hips, so hard that he was sure it would bruise. Before long he was pounding into Jaehyun, both of them letting out loud gasps and moans. Jaehyun moved to lean on his arms to adjust his balance, and he let out a loud cry at the change of angle. “Harder,” He hissed, eyes fluttering shut as Doyoung did as he said.

Jaehyun became increasingly vocal, screaming Doyoung’s name, and Doyoung became increasingly quieter, tensing up as he was close to his release. Jaehyun buried his head into the pillow, muffling his moans, pretty damn sure that the whole street would be able to hear them soon. That is, until Doyoung threaded his hands through his hair and pulled his head back harshly, the sharp pain, Doyoung’s breathy “I want to hear you,” and the pounding against his prostate pushing him over the edge as he came with a loud gasp.

The tightness and sound of Jaehyun’s release caused Doyoung to come with a loud cry as well, and Jaehyun felt the warmth fill his ass even through the condom. The two collapsed onto the bed, shaking and gasping as their orgasm washed through them. Jaehyun hissed as Doyoung pulled out of him, brushing against his prostate again.

After several moments, Doyoung moved from the bed, disposing of the condom and retrieving a warm cloth from his bathroom to clean them up. He rolled Jaehyun onto his back, and wiped some of the sticky fluid he had landed in off his stomach. Smirking, knowing he was watching, Doyoung scooped the rest off with his fingers before licking it off. Jaehyun glanced at the remainder of it still on the bed sheets, and Doyoung scooped that up too. He was about to lick it off again when Jaehyun made a noise and Doyoung looked down to see his mouth open. Understanding what he meant, Doyoung pushed his fingers into Jaehyun’s mouth and groaned as he lazily sucked it off, “You’ll make me hard again,” Doyoung complained as Jaehyun laughed quietly, too tired to do anything else.

Once he had finished cleaning up, Jaehyun had already fallen asleep, and Doyoung gently covered him with the duvet, before sliding into bed himself and wrapping his arms around him. This caused Jaehyun to stir slightly, rolling over and curling himself into Doyoung before settling, his warm breathe hitting Doyoung’s chest as he let out a content sigh.

* * *

 

It was the next day, headache filled and cold as it usually was after a night out with his roommate Ten and his friend (and Ten’s boyfriend) Johnny. Jaehyun pushed his cramped leg out from under the duvet, his vision hazy as his foot pressed onto the wooden floor. Except the floor wasn’t wooden, and the bed wasn’t cold. He wasn’t alone either, a body wrapped in the duvet beside him, and this certainly wasn’t his house. The curtains were open just slightly, and Jaehyun glanced out what he could see of the window at the club across the street, imagining how loud it must be from inside the house. Then he remembered it all, the brown haired stranger lying next to him was probably home long enough to be disturbed by any noise. He remembered the night he had, and just like that he remembered the bruises that no doubt littered his body, but also how much he had dreaded going out in the first place, only to end up like this. Then he suddenly remembered Ten, and he rushes to grab his phone from the pocket of his jeans left lying next to the bed. 8% battery, but just enough to see the time (2 in the _afternoon_ , oops,) and the 30 or so notifications he had received that morning. 15 missed calls from Ten, who was a professional worrier, and a couple of missed calls from Johnny, no doubt to complain about Ten being worried) and several texts mostly from Ten and one from… _Taeyong?_ Jaehyun slipped out of bed, and pulled on a pair of boxers as he remembered he was completely naked, and headed towards the bedroom door, going quietly so as not to wake-

“Leaving already?” A sleepy mumble came from under the duvet, “Ah, I guess that’s how most of these things end,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at how dramatic Doyoung was being, and was about to snap a witty “ _my clothes are still there, asshole, did you think I was gonna leave naked?_ ” but decided against it, unsure of Doyoung’s personality when he wasn’t drunk and horny.

Instead, he just said “I just need to take a phone call, I’ll be right back.” In a voice softer than he thought he could manage.

Doyoung grumbled a “fine” before rolling back over and going to sleep.

Jaehyun eventually (after walking into a spare bedroom and two closets) found the door to the bathroom and went inside. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he passed, noticing all the marks and bruises on his neck, before sitting on the edge of the bath tub. First, he read through the texts from Ten, quickly changing from the usual “Did someone get laid last night ;)? And I mean you, before you start your sarcasm, of course I got laid, that’s not even a question x” to longer paragraphs of worry, apologies about how he and Johnny shouldn’t have left him alone, about how he should just call them even if he was busy. Jaehyun sighed and called Ten back, not even considering for a second to call Johnny because he was in too much pain to get an earful for worrying Ten.

“Jaehyun? Where the fuck are you?” Ten’s panicked voice came louder than Jaehyun had expected, reminding him of his bastard headache.

“Hey Ten…” Jaehyun sighed, making a point of speaking quietly so Ten would also speak a bit quieter, “Sorry, I just woke up… I’m at this guys house, but I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“ _Worry?_ Jae, it’s a bit late for that!” Ten exclaimed, Jaehyun could practically hear him roll his eyes.

Ten was about to say something else, when Jaehyun’s phone beeped loudly to confirm that the battery was about to drain completely, “Look, Ten, my phone is out of charge, I’ll call you again soon though, I’m sure there’s a charger somewhere, don’t worry about me,” He managed to say just as the call was cut off and his phone turned off.

Jaehyun quickly organised himself in the bathroom before heading back out the room only to find Doyoung standing there, looking at him curiously, “Was that your ex?”

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at this, “God, no, that was my roommate. He’s really great at worrying, he called me 15 times, and he even got his boyfriend to call me too.”

Doyoung smiled at this, “Right, well I can make-“ He was distracted before, but now he was able to look at Jaehyun’s body, “Quite a lot of marks,” He commented, and for a second Jaehyun forgot what he was talking about until he looked down and blushed at the bruises on his hips.

“Yeah,” he was suddenly shy in front of Doyoung, without alcohol or anything to help him.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a killer headache. Do you want breakfast?” Doyoung pulled a face when he said breakfast, “or a late lunch, I guess.” He shrugged, Jaehyun found it cute how Doyoung was slightly awkward too.

Jaehyun nodded and followed Doyoung to the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Doyoung began to make pancakes, and Jaehyun leaned over the counter to watch him. It was funny but also kinda hot to see him in just his boxers making something like pancakes. Jaehyun watched in awe as Doyoung flipped them perfectly, but denied politely when he offered to let him flip one. He already felt awkward enough, without having to set off the smoke alarms or making a mess on the floor with his poor pancake skills.

 

* * *

 

When they had a large plate of pancakes between them, things became considerably less awkward, and the pair spoke about more normal things like the weather and their usual lives. Jaehyun went into more details about Ten than himself, and when he brought up Johnny, Doyoung spoke up about the night before, “It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I was wondering if you’d be able to tell me about your ex? They seemed to have you pretty upset last night.”

Jaehyun sighed, “We met at a club similar to the one I met you at, which also happened to be the same place we broke up. I haven’t been out anywhere since. He invited me out with him, and broke up with me by making out with another guy right next to me,”

“Ah, I’m sorry. He sounds like a jerk.” Doyoung felt bad about asking now, realising why it was so difficult for Jaehyun.

“They’re dating now I’m sure,” Jaehyun took an aggressive bite out of his pancake, startling Doyoung, “I mean, what kind of a name is _Winwin_ anyway?”

Doyoung was confused, “Was that your ex’s name?”

“Nah, the guy he’s dating. I was actually friends with him for a while,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Some friend. Anyway, his name was-“

Just then the doorbell rang, and Doyoung sighed, apologising to Jaehyun before heading over to the door. He opened it and Jaehyun swore he briefly looked like he recognised the visitor before his face turned to shock. “What… why here?” He heard the visitor say in a strangely familiar voice. He slowly leaned over so that he could see past Doyoung at whoever was at the door, and he dropped his pancake (luckily back onto the plate) when he saw who it was, “Jaehyun! Oh thank god you’re okay.”

“ _Taeyong_ ,” Jaehyun gasped, a horrible sensation overcame him and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a late update, I've been very unmotivated recently. I had the before and after of the smut scene written, but I struggled with the actual scene. I hope it was okay! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Oh, and Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Doyoung stood awkwardly at the door, unsure how to deal with this situation, especially since they were both practically strangers to him.

“My ex,” Jaehyun muttered, just loud enough for Doyoung to hear.

“Didn’t you get my text?” The stranger, Taeyong, asked as he walked into the apartment, quite rudely disregarding Doyoung, “About sorting things between us?” He added before Jaehyun could even think about replying, “You didn’t answer, so I went to your place, Ten told me you hadn’t answered him either and you had been out the night before so I panicked.” He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing the screen to the bewildered Jaehyun.

Doyoung glanced over and noticed his own address on the phone screen in a big font with what he only assumed to be Jaehyun’s email address under it, “Hey, how the hell did you know my address?”

Taeyong spun around in shock as if he had forgotten the stranger was there, and he rolled his eyes, “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” He glanced up and down at Doyoung, his eyes widening as if only just realising that the pair were half naked, “I’m Taeyong and you are- _oh,_ ” For a brief second, he looked hurt, but then managed to hide it, turning back to Jaehyun, “We were all worried sick, so I went onto that find my iPhone thing and-“

“I never told you my password, what the hell, Taeyong?” Jaehyun spoke loudly for the first time since Taeyong had arrived, his annoyance making him forget all about how awkward he felt. This couldn’t be happening, his ex, who cheated on him, guessed his password just to find his location after weeks of not talking to each other.

“It wasn’t exactly difficult,” Taeyong looked Jaehyun in the eye, and Jaehyun looked away in shame. His password was Taeyong’s birthday.

“Couldn’t you have asked Ten or Johnny to come find me once you got the address?” Jaehyun was talking quieter now, slightly embarrassed, “You know, my _friends_ , the ones who didn’t cheat on me.”

“I was worried, I didn’t know what I was thinking I- Ten said you wouldn’t mind.”

“Because Ten took me out last night so I would stop sulking and get over you,” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong with a look that could only be described as resentment as all the emotions from before came back to him, tears threatening to fall at how fucking _angry_ he felt, “And I finally managed to, but here you are.”

Taeyong stared at the floor, his confidence from before completely gone, “Jaehyun, I’m sorry, it was a mistake, I swear. It was only a kiss, I was drunk and… and I didn’t mean to hurt you, you wouldn’t let me explain.” He looked desperate, pleading as he looked up at his ex.

“And I guess your mistake is waiting in the car?” Jaehyun scoffed.

“We broke up,” Taeyong looked hurt now, his eyes starting to shine as tears threatened to spill.

“No,” Jaehyun muttered, he felt drained, the happiness he felt with Doyoung completely gone, his heart hurt, but he was angry, “No, you don’t get to do that. You’re getting none of my fucking sympathy.”

Doyoung, who was still awkwardly hovering at the door, was surprised to see the angrier side of Jaehyun, the sweet boy who had cried over the same man the night before. “Taeyong, that’s your name right?” He spoke up from the corner.

“Yeah,” He practically spat out, both he and Jaehyun turned to look at him and had forgotten he was even there. Taeyong’s fist and jaw were clenched, it was easy to see he was trying his best to stop himself from crying.

“I think it would be best for us all if you just left, a strangers house probably isn’t the best place to be having this kind of talk.” He said, feeling guilty but reminding himself he had to be firm. This was none of his business, and he didn’t want Jaehyun to get any more upset.

Taeyong glanced from Doyoung to Jaehyun, and back at Doyoung again, the hurt still obvious on his face but slowly being replaced with anger towards Doyoung. He looked them both up and down before scoffing, “I see, that’s why you didn’t get my text,” his eyes burning on the hickeys and bruises on Jaehyun’s neck. He made his way to the door, a bitter smile on his face, before looking at Doyoung again, “I recognise you from somewhere,” He said, and his tone of voice told them that there would be no further explanations.

If he was being honest, Doyoung recognised Taeyong too, but he had no idea where from. He shrugged but gestured towards the door, silently pleading for Taeyong to just do all this another time.

“Jaehyun, no matter what, I’ll never not be sorry. We can make this work. We can try again,” He said before finally leaving.

* * *

 

After the door had closed and they heard Taeyong walk away from the door, Doyoung turned to Jaehyun and saw he was crying again, and he was saying something too quiet for him to hear. Doyoung wandered over and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, feeling his tears falling onto his shoulder, “I’m sorry I pulled you into all of this, I can’t believe he did that…”

“It’s okay, don’t be upset, I’m here, Jaehyun,”

“I’m not upset, I’m angry,” he said as he pulled away, “I’m so fucking angry he had the guts to do that, why him? I’ve not seen him in weeks, he can’t all of a sudden ask for forgiveness and then track my fucking location?”

“He cares for you, I can see that,” Doyoung knew it was the last thing Jaehyun wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

“He didn’t give a shit about me when he did what he did, it’s not like I left without saying anything that night. I asked him what he was doing and he managed to pull his tongue out that bastards mouth just long enough to say ‘ _having fun_ ’,” Jaehyun looked furious, “He tried to get in touch, he tried to figure things out but I was hurt, but all I could think of was that night.”

“I understand, I’m so sorry he did that, Jae-“

“And he was so rude to you, I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun looked ashamed, “You don’t deserve that,” His eyes softened and he looked less angry, wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s, “And what was all that about recognising you?”

"He must have seen me in that club at some point, I don’t think I need to tell you that I’m a regular there,” he said with a grin, “I always hang around the bar, must’ve saw me there once,” he said with a shrug.

Jaehyun let himself smile, remembering their situation and how they were still basically strangers but Doyoung already knew so much about him, “So after that mess, are you interested in a number?”

Doyoung pulled Jaehyun closer to him, leaning in and pulling the younger into a quick kiss, leaving him beaming, “I’d love a number,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry not much happens this chapter ;-; As always comments and kudos are appreciated! I'm thinking this might work as a poly, but who knows? Also, sorry the update is so late, I didn't realise it's been so long since an update! But a lot has been happening, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit quicker, thanks for bearing with me :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, look who showed up,” Ten remarked, leaning against the doorframe outside his room, “Guess you had fun?”

Jaehyun could see Johnny lying on the bed behind Ten, entirely focused on whatever video game he was playing, “Look, I’m sorry, it’s not my fault my phone died so quickly, and I was a bit busy dealing with Taeyong to even think about it.”

Ten narrowed his eyes, confused at why the younger was bringing up his ex, “Taeyong?” Then the realisation spread across his face, “Oh shit, I didn’t think he’d actually go.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Jaehyun muttered, taking the opportunity to slide past Ten and to throw himself onto the bed, earning a glare from Johnny.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Johnny commented, quickly taking in Jaehyun’s dishevelled appearance before pulling his attention back to his game, “You look like you got beat up.”

Jaehyun felt his face burn up slightly, “You don’t even live here, shut the fuck up, Johnny,” he spat back.

Johnny paused his game and held up his hands in defence, “Woah, I’m not the one who sent that Taeyong guy to find you. Chill.”

Jaehyun felt the bed move as Ten joined them, “I thought once he saw you were at someone else’s house, _safe_ , he’d leave,” Ten looked at Johnny for support who nodded, “We were all worried about you, so at least knowing an address was good.”

“I was getting over him for the first time since it happened,” Jaehyun whined, not caring that he sounded slightly pathetic, “Now he’s just screwed everything up again, why couldn’t he have come here a week ago? I know I was ignoring his calls, but that didn’t stop him today.”

Ten and Johnny exchanged glances and Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at them, suspicious of their flustered expressions. He felt Johnny place a hand on his shoulder and he snapped his head up to look at him, “Look, we, uh, did this for your own good, we thought he’d just end up hurting you again.”

“Did… what?” Jaehyun was almost scared to find out.

“He did visit,” Ten admitted, “Quite often actually,” and Johnny’s eyes widened as if to say ‘ _I thought you wanted me to tell him?’_  But Ten just gave a small shrug in reply before continuing, “We told him you weren’t here.”

“You… _what?_ ” Jaehyun didn’t know what to think, “So all that time while I was upset imagining him and that other guy, and you were telling me to get over myself, he was never with him?”

Ten nodded slowly, pleading with his eyes for Jaehyun to understand, “I… _we_ thought he would just hurt you again,” Ten sighed.

“So why did you let him find me this time?” Jaehyun didn’t want to hear anything else, he just wanted to go to his room and avoid his roommate for as long as possible.

“We were worried too,” Johnny interjected.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun,” Ten said, “He did seem genuinely apologetic today though, after what he said to us I really think you’d still be good for each other… even after everything.”

“And by everything do you mean lying to me?” Jaehyun laughed, all humour gone from his voice, “I’ll pass.” He stood up to leave the room, oblivious to Johnny rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, just think about it,” Ten sighed as Jaehyun pulled the door shut.

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun sighed as he felt himself sink into his familiar bed, the tiredness consuming his body as he rolled onto his side and watched the clock move. It was late already, much later than he had expected. He had stayed at Doyoung’s apartment for most of the day, went out for food and then got a ride home, but considering how late they had slept Jaehyun should’ve been wide awake. He still hadn’t gotten a text from Doyoung, but he had received several from Taeyong, all along the lines of “ _Please, can we just talk. I’m sorry we got angry, but I think if we talked calmly we could figure something out,_ ” and “ _I’m off work for a couple of days, we could go for coffee?_ ” which he read and ignored, turning his phone on silent for the night.

* * *

 

Almost a week later, Jaehyun finally caved in. He still hadn’t received any messages or calls from Doyoung, and _he_ still hadn’t answered Taeyong’s messages, leaving them to collect dust in his inbox. “If it’s meant to work out, it will,” Jaehyun had said defiantly every time Ten had encouraged him to give up and either go out to the club with he and Johnny again or to just text Taeyong. But now, he sat eating his cereal, trying to enjoy his morning as much as he could when the sight of Ten wrapping his arms around Johnny from behind was so sickly sweet that he thought his teeth would rot and fall out at that exact moment.

“Fine,” he said, throwing his spoon into the bowl and slamming it down, startling the couple who looked at him in confusion. Jaehyun didn’t say anything else before he stormed to his room, grabbed his phone, and then returned to where he had been sitting on the sofa. He felt Ten and Johnny leaning over the back of the sofa behind him, watching as he texted Taeyong.

“Finally,” Johnny said dramatically, nudging Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun snapped as he hit send:  ‘ _Okay, we can talk. I can’t make any other promises, when are you next free?’_

“Cold,” Ten commented.

“Careful,” Jaehyun corrected him before going back to his cereal, and Ten and Johnny retreated again, going back to… whatever they were doing. Jaehyun received another notification pretty much straight away, slightly startling him.

‘ _I’m off work today actually, pick you up at 2?’_

_‘Yeah, sure, see you then.’_ Jaehyun replied and finally managed to eat his cereal uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while. I'm so sorry! I've been caught up with a lot of things, but I'll hopefully not be away that long again! This was pretty much a filler chapter and unfortunately, this could have been out about a week ago, but all of my files got deleted recently, which included this chapter, my overall story plan and little bits of future chapters. It's been hard to try and get back into writing knowing that it might not have been as good as what I had originally written. But thankfully I've rewritten my plan, and I know where the next few chapters are going! If it's any reassurance, I've written one of the future smut scenes already, and if it all goes to plan it'll either be in the next chapter or the one after that! Thank you so much for bearing with me, it really means a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a cold morning, the windows in Taeyong’s car fogged up quickly and Jaehyun regretted not wearing a much thicker coat. As he saw Taeyong lean forward while they stopped at a red light to change the music and to turn the heating up slightly, Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. As Taeyong rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up, Jaehyun had a sudden gut wrenching feeling of sadness, a longing for things to be like this again, but it was tainted with the reminder of Taeyong’s betrayal at the back of his mind.

“You know,” Taeyong began as he placed his hands back on the wheel, the car moving again as the traffic lights turned green, “I’m glad you’re giving me a chance,” He turned and smiled briefly at Jaehyun, “I know you’re with someone else now, but I don’t want any hard feelings between us, y’know?”

Jaehyun felt a pang of hurt that Taeyong assumed he was still with Doyoung, especially as it had been so long since he had spoken to him. He couldn’t help but also notice how oddly civil Taeyong was being, especially after how he blew up at Doyoung’s house. Which, looking back, was a little embarrassing now that Doyoung clearly didn’t care for him. Jaehyun simply nodded at the statement, and noticed how Taeyong quirked an eyebrow in the mirror.

They got to the café quite quickly, and Jaehyun was instantly grateful for the warm cup of coffee he held in his hands, watching the liquid he had just stirred swirl around in front of him. Taeyong was doing the same, not drinking yet but just appreciating the warmth on such a bitterly cold morning. Jaehyun watched people coming and going through the window behind Taeyong, all bundled up in big coats and some even wearing scarves and gloves.

“So,” Taeyong tried, carefully watching Jaehyun’s face with unease as they looked at each other, “About my mistake…”

Jaehyun suddenly felt bitter and scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. But his heart broke and he felt instantly guilty as he looked at Taeyong’s wide eyes clouded with hurt, “I’m sorry,” Jaehyun stared down at the table shamefully, letting Taeyong continue.

“I know you were hurt and upset, and I was so disgusted at myself once I realised,” Taeyong looked uneasy, and Jaehyun understood how hard it was for him to talk about his feelings, “And I don’t know how to show you just how sorry I am, but I’d like to at least clear the air. Even if you don’t want to see me that way again, maybe we could stay friends? Only if you wanted to of course,” He smiled weakly.

“Actually-“Jaehyun was about to tell Taeyong that maybe, if they talked it out, there was a chance that they could have a chance at dating again, but he was interrupted by his phoning beeping loudly and lighting up with a text, “Oh, sorry…” Jaehyun blushed as he quickly grabbed his phone, embarrassed he had interrupted a moment like this. He put his phone quickly in his pocket, but not without feeling a rush of butterflies as he read the preview from an unknown number:

_“Hey, it’s Doyoung-“_

“You were saying?” Taeyong prompted after a couple of moments of silence.

“Ah, sorry, yeah. I was saying that maybe we could be friends? I’ve had more than enough time to think about it, and Ten told me all about the lying-“

“Lying?” Taeyong questioned.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nodded slowly, previously assuming that Ten would have explained it all, “When you came to visit he said I wasn’t here, I didn’t even know you had tried to see me once,” Jaehyun had since forgiven Ten for not telling him, understanding that it was with the best intentions, but he had forgotten that Taeyong would have assumed better.

“Oh…” Taeyong looked down, his eyes wide as if he had just been told something destroying, “So, why didn’t you answer my texts? Or my calls?”

“I thought you were trying to contact me while you were with _him_ ,” The _him_ in this situation being the guy that Taeyong cheated with- Winwin, “I thought you just wanted to deal with me so that you could clear your conscience…” Jaehyun felt slightly bad that he had thought of Taeyong like this, “I had no idea that you broke up,”

“We were barely together,” Taeyong admitted, “I just thought I would try being with him since we broke up, but it barely lasted a day.”

They both sat for a few hours catching up on what they’d missed, which was surprisingly quite a lot, and Jaehyun found himself feeling happy again, somehow forgetting what he had held against Taeyong for so long. At one point, Jaehyun made Taeyong laugh so hard that he sprayed coffee all over the table and had to clean it up, both of them giggling the whole time.

* * *

 

“You know, I missed this,” Jaehyun said to Taeyong, who was currently leaning against the door of his car outside Jaehyun’s apartment building.

“Yeah, me too,” Taeyong said with a small smile, his heart fluttering slightly.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around,” Jaehyun said, looking and feeling a little awkward, not knowing how to leave the other.

“I’ll call you. Or text, or whatever…” Taeyong smiled as Jaehyun nodded and turned around, heading into his building. Taeyong only went back into his car with a sigh as he watched the door swing shut behind Jaehyun.

* * *

 

“So, how’d the date go?” Ten called from the sofa. He was lying across Johnny’s lap eating a bag of chips as Johnny ran his long fingers through his hair, paying only slight attention to whatever was on the TV.

“It wasn’t a date,” Jaehyun quickly corrected, sitting down on the floor, “But it was great,” He smiled.

Ten sat up from Johnny’s lap, narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun, “You’re blushing,” He pointed out, “So are you guys banging again or what?”

“No, we’re not… _banging_ again, we just talked, and we’re going to be friends.”

“Right,” Johnny said with a sly smile, “Just friends, huh?”

“Well, I know I changed my mind, and I forgive him, but Doyoung finally texted me while I was out and-“

“No offence,” Ten said cautiously, “But you were in love with Taeyong, Doyoung was kind of a one night stand.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore how much sense his roommate was making, “Look, I have to at least give this a try. If it doesn’t work out then whatever, but he does seem really nice.”

“You do you I guess,” Johnny said, “Don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

Jaehyun stuck out his tongue at Johnny before heading to his room to text Doyoung back.

* * *

 

**Unknown Number:** _Hey, it’s Doyoung, that guy you met last week. I hope this is your number, I’m sorry it took me so long to text you._

**Jaehyun:** _Hey! Yeah it’s me, unless you’re looking for another guy, it’s Jaehyun._

__

**Doyoung:** _Oh thank god. I’ve spent most of the week trying to read your number. I may have accidentally put it in the laundry._

**Jaehyun:** _Well that definitely explains it. I thought you had changed your mind._

**Doyoung:** _I would never._

**_[Doyoung is calling]_ **

****

“Hey,” Jaehyun said, and he couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face.

“Hey,” It was oddly amusing how different Doyoung sounded on the phone, he went from the confident ‘ _hey baby boy’_ to someone who sounded extremely nervous and clueless.

“What can I do for you, Doyoung?” Jaehyun said in a mocking tone, he could almost hear him roll his eyes through the phone.

“I know it’s been a while, but since I _finally_ have your number, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up… Tomorrow maybe?”

“Definitely,” Jaehyun said, “Your place or mine?”

“My place… I don’t have roommates,”

“Oh yeah,” Jaehyun said, feeling stupid that he didn’t realise what Doyoung was implying straight away.

“Pick you up at 5pm?” He asked.

“No, I can’t do 5pm, I thought you meant 5 _am_ ,” Jaehyun said, sarcasm dripping off his voice, feeling oddly confident as he wasn’t a shy stranger out of his comfort zone in a club like the first time they met. Now that he thought about it, they were both opposites of that night when they were sober – from what Jaehyun could tell of Doyoung anyway.

“Oh shut up,” Doyoung said through his laughter, “I’ll see you then?”

“You’d better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may be able to tell, the next chapter will be another smut one (which I actually wrote about two weeks ago, I just had writers block when it came to this chapter) and it should be up soon! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and thank you all so much for over 100 kudos! I never once thought that my writing could get over 10 kudos, I could never imagine that I'd get over 100! I really do appreciate every single kudos, even from the guests, it really motivates me to keep going even when I feel like giving up on this story, so thank you so much! Also, a self promo, I have a side account on AO3 called jaehyunnies where I post one-shots (mostly smut if I'm honest) so feel free to check it out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already wrote this, this update managed to come quite quick! Shocking, I know. Just as a warning, this chapter contains smut - for the first time since the beginning I think! And most of the chapters after this will have smut I'm sure, if you're wondering what kind of direction this will be going in.

Jaehyun really, _really_ didn’t want to have to go to Ten for fashion advice again, but every single outfit he tried he’d found something wrong with, and had then been discarded messily on the floor. Defeated, he threw the last item in his wardrobe onto the bed and stormed through the piles of clothes out of his room and to Ten’s door, reluctantly knocking.

“What is it?” Ten called, the music he had been blaring quickly turned down. Johnny wasn’t there for once – he was at his own apartment because his parents were visiting, parents who didn’t know about Ten.

“I need your help to-“ Jaehyun was startled as the door suddenly swung open and Ten appeared, leaning against the frame with a grin.

“Fashion advice?” He said excitedly, looking Jaehyun up and down and raising his eyebrows at his latest failure.

“Yeah,” He admitted, his eyes shifting and looking anywhere but at Ten.

“So you would agree, the last outfit I chose for you was hot, right?” Ten teased, smirking.

“I mean, it got me laid so-“

“Say it,” Ten leaned forward, uncomfortably close to Jaehyun, looking up at him with a huge grin.

“The last outfit you gave me looked hot, yes,” Jaehyun sighed in defeat, almost falling over as Ten leaped towards him and wrapped his arms around him, spinning the younger around to face the room he had just came from.

“Come on, my favourite fashion disaster, let’s get you laid again,” Ten said, and Jaehyun was guided back into his junk yard of clothes.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jaehyun had his makeup done – while Ten complained the whole time that he kept blinking – and his outfit decided for him. He now sported an expertly done smoky eye and a blemish free face. Noting that Doyoung had been into it last time, Ten wrapped another choker around Jaehyun’s neck, muttering a “Just keep it this time,” as he tiptoed to fasten it again. His outfit was similar to the night he met Doyoung, but looked different enough all the same. Instead of a loose black shirt, he wore a loose white shirt, with sleeves that Jaehyun thought would turn into an oddly placed set of wings if they were any floatier. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans (which weren’t his, but Ten had insisted Johnny wouldn’t mind) were pulled over his legs, and Jaehyun was impressed that somehow Ten managed to work miracles again.

“Looks like I’ve done it again,” Ten said, smiling behind Jaehyun in the mirror, “No need to thank me, you just owe me and Johnny dinner.”

“Thanks, Ten,” Jaehyun smiled, but he looked a little uneasy.

“Don’t you dare be nervous,” Ten folded his arms stubbornly, “I didn’t spend a whole hour on getting you ready for you to back out. You were nervous last time and it worked out great, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun admitted, nodding slightly, “But last time I was just going to a club with my _friends_ , this time I’m meeting up with a specific someone, _and_ I’m sober.”

“But that specific someone spent a week trying to figure out your number from a smudged piece of paper,” Ten shot back, “That specific someone seems to care about you a lot.”

“Fine, fine,” Jaehyun held his hands up in defence and laughed.

“But if, and I mean _if_ something bad happens, I’m a call away,” Ten said, “Johnny too, I’m sure,” he added with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

 

“Well, this is different,” Jaehyun managed to say through his giggles as he walked clumsily towards the sofa and threw himself down on it, pulling his legs up and resting them over Doyoung’s lap, almost knocking his wine glass out of his hand. Jaehyun had no reason to be nervous, as Ten had rightfully said, as things were perfect. He and Doyoung had felt a bit awkward when Jaehyun first arrived, but after they had been talking for a while, they felt instantly more comfortable around each other, realising that – while sober- they had quite a lot in common. Then Doyoung brought out the wine, and things got _a lot_ easier.

“Wine was all I had so I was worried it wouldn’t be enough, but _this_ ,” Doyoung lifted his glass up and almost poured its contents onto Jaehyun’s legs, “Is great,” He quickly downed the rest of his glass without flinching, grinning at Jaehyun, “Definitely more relaxing than vodka drunk.”

Jaehyun hummed in agreement, tipping his head back over the edge of the sofa and suddenly bursting into laughter again, almost kicking Doyoung in the face as his legs flew up to stop himself falling, “I can’t believe you put my number in the laundry,” He snorted as brought his head back up to poke at Doyoung’s arm, “Dumbass,” he muttered, receiving a slap on the leg from Doyoung who tried and failed to hide his smile.

Jaehyun sat up quickly, the sudden movement making him feel slightly dizzy before moving into a kneeling position and staring right at Doyoung with wide eyes. He was acting like an excited kid or a puppy, and Doyoung found it all too endearing.

“What is it?” Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow as the younger cheekily grinned up at him, cute dimples forming on his cheeks.

“Hyung~” He cooed, tilting his head to side slightly.

“What?” Doyoung drew the word out, imitating the childish tone Jaehyun had used on him.

Jaehyun sighed and leaned his head on Doyoung’s shoulder as he smiled at him, “Are you gonna be my boyfriend, hyung?”

Doyoung smiled at this, and he definitely didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Jaehyun. After thinking about him for that whole week (as well as finding out his damn number) since that night, he felt that dating would be a good thing for them. “Ah, I don’t know,” He said, mocking reluctance, “Do you want me to be?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun beamed, his happy eyes searching Doyoung’s for any sign that he wasn’t joking.

“Then I guess we can,” Doyoung shrugged, still pretending to be indifferent but then his mouth quirked up into a warm smile.

Jaehyun’s eyes lit up and his smile grew even bigger, “Then, is it okay if I kiss you, hyung?” And when Doyoung nodded, Jaehyun sat up again and leaned forward, a sudden overwhelming shyness coming over him as he closed his eyes and felt their lips connect.

It started out softly, their lips barely brushing past each other, only briefly connecting every now and then, soft breaths against each other’s mouths. But then, Doyoung started pushing against his lips harder, causing Jaehyun to gasp against his mouth. As the kiss grew more passionate, Jaehyun adjusted his position so he was now straddling Doyoung’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. Jaehyun began to slowly rock against Doyoung’s lap, tilting his head back to let out a small moan as Doyoung’s hands drifted under his shirt. Doyoung moved to kiss the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth before diving towards his neck, placing gentle kisses onto the pale skin, making Jaehyun shudder as his warm breath was suddenly brushing so close to his skin. Doyoung slowly began to lap at the skin, occasionally taking it between his teeth, biting harshly and leaving sharp, painful marks all over the clean canvas. Jaehyun kept rolling his hips, both keeping a steady rhythm of biting and grinding, and dropped one hand to desperately palm at his growing erection, gasping and whining as Doyoung bit down onto a particularly sensitive area of skin.

“Doyoung…” Jaehyun said quietly, gripping at the older man’s shirt, trying to unfasten the small buttons as quickly as he could while his mind was focussed on all the attention his neck was getting. As he finally undone the last button and began to pull the shirt off his warm body, he tilted his head down to catch Doyoung’s red lips again as they briefly left his neck.

They broke apart again from a second as Doyoung took his turn to unfasten Jaehyun’s shirt, making impressively quick work of the buttons over Jaehyun’s heaving chest and throwing the item to the corner of the room.

It was as if a switch went off in his head when Doyoung suddenly noticed that he wasn’t the one in control anymore, and he quickly began to dominate the kiss. Jaehyun gladly opened his mouth to let Doyoung’s tongue in to explore, the franticness of it causing Jaehyun to melt. In one quick movement, Doyoung had flipped Jaehyun over so that he was lying on the sofa staring up at him with oddly sweet admiration, a fond smile on his face as Doyoung leaned over him. He began to trail his hands down his smooth chest, his touch frustratingly light, resting them at the top of his jeans.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whined into his mouth, eyes lighting up in anticipation as he felt Doyoung’s fingers grip his jeans.

“What?” Doyoung asked, feigning innocence, “You have to ask, remember?”

“Hyung, please, take them off,” Jaehyun was practically writhing under Doyoung’s touch, staring up at him with heavy eyes.

“Of course,” Doyoung said with a smirk, swiftly pulling down Jaehyun’s jeans and boxers in one move and letting him kick them off his ankles and somewhere onto the floor. Jaehyun was hard already, his tip an angry shade of red, already dripping precum onto his stomach. This time, thanks to less alcohol and more lighting, Doyoung could really admire Jaehyun and his body. He stared hungrily at him for a second too long, causing Jaehyun to let out a small impatient whine again as his breathing became heavier under his gaze, “What do you want, baby?” Doyoung questioned, absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down Jaehyun’s bare thighs, unaware of how much it was turning him on. He moved his hand to lightly touch the tip of the younger’s cock, flicking his thumb over the slit and spreading the precum over the tip, “Jaehyun, baby, speak to me.”

Jaehyun arched into the touch, growing more excited each second as he gasped, “Please, hyung, fuck me,” he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stop himself from crying out at Doyoung’s carefree touch.

“Ah, I don’t think hyung will cut it, baby,” Doyoung said quietly, stroking Jaehyun’s length as he squirmed and mewled beneath him.

“D-daddy… please…” Jaehyun managed to choke out desperately. His heart was racing, he felt warmer every second and his breaths were turning into shallow pants. He was growing more and more desperate, and he was worried that if he wasn’t fucked soon, he would come like this, and the thought was too embarrassing.

“That’s better,” Doyoung commented, and Jaehyun groaned as he moved his hands away. He gripped Jaehyun’s hips and flipped him over, and Jaehyun automatically lifted himself up slightly, presenting his ass to Doyoung, “One second, stay where you are,” He whispered as he placed a kiss on the small of Jaehyun’s back. Despite the sweet gesture, Jaehyun pouted, remembering how the last time he’d said that he was away for much longer. “Don’t worry, I’m as eager as you are baby,” Doyoung said before heading to the bathroom.

He quickly returned with a bottle of lube, whispering a gentle “good boy” when he saw that Jaehyun had done what he was told and stayed in the exact same positon. Doyoung poured the lube onto his fingers, spreading it to warm it up. He circled Jaehyun’s tense entrance with just one finger, savouring his gasps before letting it slide inside. He felt the younger push back towards him, forcing more of his finger inside until he was knuckle deep. He moved his finger around a bit, his cock twitching in interest at Jaehyun’s quiet whimpers which were muffled by the arm of the sofa. He then pushed another finger in, and this time Jaehyun hissed slightly, tensing around the foreign feeling. The pain subsided and he relaxed a little, so Doyoung began to stretch him with his two fingers, drawing out louder moans, Jaehyun barely noticing now as a third finger was added.

“Ready, baby?” Doyoung asked, and pretended not to notice Jaehyun’s enthusiastic nod, “I can’t hear you, I need to know for sure.”

“Y-yes, Daddy…” Jaehyun gasped out, his cock was leaking against the sofa but he had no time to consider if Doyoung would mind.

Doyoung spread the lube down his cock, drawing out his own moans as he stroked his length a few times. Then he positioned himself, not quite at Jaehyun’s entrance but just between his cheeks, slowly gliding over his entrance but not pushing into him yet. This made Jaehyun mad, letting out loud moans, his legs shaking as he desperately bucked backwards towards Doyoung’s member.

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me,” He cried out, his voice shaking as he sounded desperate. Doyoung didn’t say anything, but suddenly slammed into Jaehyun’s entrance, his hips slapping against Jaehyun’s loudly, which made Jaehyun scream in pleasure. He started with shallow thrusts, rocking gently into Jaehyun, waiting for the begging to start again.

“Harder, please, Daddy-“Jaehyun was interrupted by his own loud and surprised grunt as Doyoung suddenly slammed into him again, pounding him harder but not yet faster. Jaehyun gripped the arm of the sofa as he was thrust into, his moans becoming louder, the coil inside of him twisting tighter and tighter as Doyoung steadily increased his pace.

Jaehyun’s vision was blurry, he couldn’t focus on anything else except for the heat and Doyoung’s grunts from behind him. He was brought back to his senses when he suddenly felt Doyoung’s hand gripped tightly around his member, starting to pump him as hard and fast as he was slamming into him, now chasing his melting point.

Jaehyun felt Doyoung’s hand quickly slow down and a warmth filling his ass. The light touch on his cock and Doyoung’s raspy moans as he came were enough to push him over the edge as he came too, the liquid coming out in spurts and landing on the sofa before his legs gave way and he fell down.

Doyoung winced as he pulled out of Jaehyun and stood on shaky legs to pull the younger into a sitting position, “I’m too tired,” Jaehyun complained, but Doyoung held him up just long enough to clean his stomach and to wipe the sofa before letting him lie down again while he cleaned his own body up.

* * *

 

Jaehyun woke up, his vision blurry, to Doyoung shaking his shoulders, “Do you want to stay here or go home?” He asked gently, “It’s getting late, I don’t mind driving-“

Jaehyun threw his hand forward and placed it over Doyoung’s mouth, “You’re drunk, you can’t drive.”

Doyoung pushed his hand away, “Well, if you want, I can walk you home-“

“Of course I want to stay, dumbass,” Jaehyun managed to mutter before he drifted off again, and Doyoung had no choice but to carry him to a proper bed. The familiar feeling oddly comforting as he slid into bed next to him, feeling at ease as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are more than appreciated, they make my day and really motivate me to write! I'm not sure if anyone will have noticed but I've also fixed the formatting in some of the previous chapters, I didn't realise I was posting huge blocks of text - sorry! Someone pointed it out on my one-shot account, I can't believe I never realised. Thanks for 150+ kudos, it means so much to me to know people are enjoying my story <3


	9. Chapter 9

_Jaehyun was lying on Doyoung’s bed, staring up at the ceiling, unsure of where to look as the two other people in the room undressed each other. Jaehyun was already naked and hard, his hands were handcuffed behind his back which was growing increasingly uncomfortable to lie on. Jaehyun watched with hooded eyes as Doyoung unfastened Taeyong’s shirt, slowly sliding it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, instantly attacking his chest with his mouth._

_Taeyong’s back arched as Doyoung messily kissed his way down his body, hot breath against his nipples causing him to shiver. Doyoung grinned before biting down, and Jaehyun whined impatiently as he watched his two lovers interacting, Taeyong writhing under Doyoung’s touch. Doyoung’s hands drifted upwards, one running through Taeyong’s hair and the other pulling him forward by the leather collar he wore. Taeyong tilted his head back as Doyoung went to work on his neck, biting and sucking bruises onto the pale skin, and Jaehyun shivered as Taeyong’s rolled to the side, looking hungrily in Jaehyun’s direction._

_Doyoung moved down so that Jaehyun couldn’t see him anymore behind the foot of the bed, but from the metal sound he heard he was taking Taeyong’s trousers off. Taeyong was guided around to one side of the bed, and Jaehyun stared desperately as Doyoung climbed on top of him, their lips connecting eagerly. Jaehyun could see the outline of Taeyong’s pretty cock through his boxers, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the forming wet patch._

_“Please,” Jaehyun groaned out, desperate for attention as his aching cock dripped precum onto his stomach._

_Taeyong looked at him briefly but didn’t say anything, looking up at Doyoung who was staring right at Jaehyun now. “Please what, baby?” He said, and Taeyong let out a small moan._

_“Please…” Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to say it, especially in front of Taeyong of all people._

_Doyoung’s hand moved idly to trail his fingers around the outline of Taeyong’s cock, causing him to whine and squirm under the touch, “Are you jealous?” Doyoung smirked, “You’re too used to having 100% of my attention, aren’t you, baby?”_

_Jaehyun screwed his eyes shut, nodding rapidly but not answering Doyoung’s questions._

_Suddenly, a harsh smack landed itself across Jaehyun’s inner thigh, making him gasp, his hands weakly gripping at the sheets behind him, “Answer me.”_

_Taeyong watched in awe as Jaehyun squirmed, not used to seeing the submissive side to him, but not daring to say a word as he had the least authority in their current situation. “Y-yes, Daddy, I’m jealous… wanna be spoiled…” Jaehyun said, the embarrassment overwhelming, “Oh fuck,” He almost screamed._

_While Jaehyun had his eyes shut, Doyoung had signalled for Taeyong to crawl between his legs, and he timidly licked a stripe over Jaehyun’s entrance. Jaehyun’s eyes flew open and he let out a low moan at the sight of Taeyong between his legs, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes as he shyly gave another lick. His hands rested on Jaehyun’s thighs as his lapped more forcefully, eventually pushing his tongue through the ring of muscle as Jaehyun inhaled sharply._

_Jaehyun tipped his head back, letting quick moans escape from his lips as Taeyong added a finger, quickly circling it, giving Jaehyun time to relax before adding another. He scissored his fingers, humming slightly – the vibrations of which driving Jaehyun mad._

_Taeyong slipped his fingers out and moved his face away, not even bothering to wipe the drool that covered his chin._

_“Fuck,” Jaehyun cried out as Taeyong’s mouth moved to one of his nipples, sucking bashfully, his face rosy as he watched Jaehyun’s reaction. He could feel Doyoung pressing against his entrance, and Jaehyun mewled as he pushed inside, feeling himself stretch impossibly around his member._

_Taeyong suddenly moaned loudly as suddenly Doyoung had pushed a long finger into his ass, pumping it in and out at the same pace he was fucking Jaehyun. Jaehyun thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure, it was all too overwhelming, and his cock still rested against his stomach, red and dripping precum._

* * *

 

Doyoung stared at the sleeping body next to him, inwardly cursing himself for his hard on. Jaehyun was writhing under the covers next to him, letting out quiet whimpers as he furrowed his eyebrows, hand gripping tightly onto the duvet. Doyoung closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, attempting to ignore the moans which were getting louder each second.

“D-doyoung…” Jaehyun called out sleepily, his hips rolling on air.

Doyoung’s eyes flew open again, unsure if the younger man was talking to him or still dreaming. Doyoung glanced down and spotted Jaehyun’s boner and the wet patch that was forming.

“Ah, ah – _Daddy_ ,” Jaehyun shamelessly moaned, his chest was now rising and falling rapidly, and Doyoung felt himself growing even harder. If he wasn’t painfully hard, the sight would’ve been cute, his baby dreaming about him, but his current situation made it a little difficult.

“P-please, Taeyong-“Jaehyun gasped out, his hips bucking up, the friction of the duvet causing him to pant even more.

Doyoung froze, completely confused. Jaehyun was having a sex dream about him and his ex? He knew he still had feelings for him, but this had completely caught him off guard.

Jaehyun sighed suddenly, and Doyoung watched as the wet patch on his boxers grew even bigger, and the younger slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down and his eyes widened, darting up to see if Doyoung was awake. Of course, Doyoung had pretended to be asleep, not wanting to embarrass Jaehyun, and as the younger ran to the bathroom to clean himself up, he had to resist working for his own release.

Doyoung felt Jaehyun slide into bed next to him again, and he opened one eye to look at him. Jaehyun had changed his underwear, and suddenly Doyoung wished he hadn’t looked, realising instantly that he was wearing _his_ underwear as he obviously never brought a spare pair, and it was hot to say the least. Once he was sure he was asleep, Doyoung quickly made his way to the bathroom, finishing himself off embarrassingly quickly.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon,” Doyoung said with a smile, watching as Jaehyun slowly wandered out from the bedroom.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun said, throwing a pillow that seemed to come from nowhere at him, “It’s not that late,”

“Whatever you say,” Doyoung shrugged, taking another bite of toast, “You want some?”

Jaehyun winced as he sat on the stool at the kitchen counter, “Yeah, thanks.”

Doyoung smirked as he made his way over to the toaster, pulling out the bread he had already anticipated would be necessary and spreading the butter over it, “Still sore?” he said mockingly, “That was tamer than our first night.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Jaehyun glared at him, “You weren’t the one who had to hold their ass in the air while on all fours on the world’s smallest sofa.”

“Fair enough,” Doyoung laughed, bringing the plate of toast over to the counter, watching Jaehyun quickly grab a slice, “It’s not going anywhere.” Doyoung commented.

“So, I was thinking,” Jaehyun said, taking a large bite of toast and ignoring Doyoung’s comment, “About Taeyong?”

“Yeah, I bet,” Doyoung muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He smiled, “Just some joke about him breaking in to find you,”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun pushed him playfully, “If you’re going to be my _boyfriend_ ,” Jaehyun cringed at the memory of his tipsy and embarrassing attempt at making a move the night before, “And I’m going to be friends with Taeyong… maybe you guys should hang out?”

Doyoung almost dropped his third slice of toast, “Hang out? Me and Taeyong?” The confusion was obvious on his face, “Without you?”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I’ll be there,” Jaehyun said, “Johnny and Ten too, to make it less awkward. I do think about these things, you know.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

“Of course it’s a good idea,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “You need to get along, even if it’s a little awkward at first,”

“Fine. When?” Doyoung agreed reluctantly, finding it frustratingly difficult to say no to Jaehyun.

“I haven’t thought that far, I still need to ask Taeyong obviously,” Jaehyun scrunched his nose up.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Doyoung fell silent for a moment before he thought ‘ _what the hell_ ’ and said what he was thinking, “Do you remember your dream from last night?”

Jaehyun really did drop his slice of toast, his eyes widened and his face was flushed, “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, “What sort of a question is that?”

“Nothing, just interested,” Doyoung said smugly.

“You… I…” Jaehyun’s brain froze, “Uh, I didn’t talk in my sleep, did I?”

“Maybe,” Doyoung said with a shrug, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure we're getting close to the end of this story- I'm nervous but excited for it to be finished, so I can start uploading other stories (although I'm always working on one-shots for my other account~). As always, comments and kudos mean the world to me, and I can't believe this actually had over 3000 hits! You all are amazing <3


	10. Chapter 10

As he walked up the familiar stairs, Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder why he had actually agreed to this. Sure, at least it wasn’t just the three of them, but it had been a long time since he saw anyone there on good terms except Jaehyun. Now that he thought about it, it seemed a bit weird for his ex to be so eager for him to meet his new partner. Taeyong and Jaehyun may have become friends again, but that didn’t change the fact that Taeyong was Jaehyun’s _ex_ , of all people. Besides, Taeyong still had no idea where he knew Doyoung from, but he hoped that they would eventually find out, as well as fix whatever issues were between them.

He arrived outside of Jaehyun and Ten’s apartment way too quickly for his liking, the familiar door that stood before him interrupting his thoughts. He hesitated slightly as he approached the door, his hand hanging in the air before moving to knock on the wood. Taeyong was startled as the door swung open just before his hand touched it, and he jumped back as he was greeted with Jaehyun’s warm smile.

If it wasn’t for the constant chanting of “we’re just friends” in his head, Taeyong would’ve dived forward and kissed Jaehyun. He looked handsome as always, even with his hair slightly messy and his baggy t-shirt and jeans. The smile was so familiar that it made Taeyong’s heart ache, and his mind suddenly was cast back to all the dates they had, how at home he felt with Jaehyun’s caring smile, his shining eyes.

Taeyong snapped out of his daydream, his eyes widened and cast themselves up to meet with Jaehyun’s and he forced himself to talk as he was sure he had missed the younger man speaking to him, “How did you know I was here?” Taeyong asked, feeling slightly flustered. A simple _hi_ would have worked great, but apparently he was incapable of that.

“I saw you park outside,” Jaehyun replied, amusement in his eyes, “Well, I actually saw you drive straight past and then turn back at the end of the street.” He grinned.

“Y-yeah,” Taeyong said, already feeling even more embarrassed, “I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Jaehyun laughed and stepped aside from the doorway, gesturing for Taeyong to go inside, “Doyoung’s not here yet, you have time to settle in,” He said as he followed Taeyong inside. It was almost as if he could sense how Taeyong felt (for a moment, he had forgotten all about Doyoung) because he then said, “Don’t be so worried, I think you’ll both get along great.”

If Jaehyun was being honest with himself, that was just wishful thinking, but he’d never tell Taeyong that. He knew it would be hard for Taeyong to like Doyoung, especially when the circumstances were considered. And it would likewise be difficult for Doyoung to like Taeyong with the way he was when they first met, but he’d hoped that since he was friends with Taeyong again and not just exes, there would be a chance that things could go just a little bit smoother.

Taeyong wandered over to the lounge, feeling a little out of place but desperately trying to hide his discomfort. One of the two sofas were already occupied by Johnny and Ten. Johnny was sitting normally, leaning his back against the sofa, but Ten was lying down, his head resting on Johnny’s lap. Ten was the first to notice Taeyong’s arrival, “Hey!” He greeted kindly, beaming at him and giving him a little wave.

Johnny glanced up and smiled too, briefly lifting his hand from where it rested in Ten’s hair to wave, “Hey Taeyong.”

“Hi,” Taeyong said quietly, despite knowing these people quite well, he felt like a stranger to them again.

Ten sat up, probably noticing how awkward Taeyong felt, and gestured for him to come over and sit next to them on the sofa, making sure there was room for another person. “Jaehyun, go wait in the kitchen until your boyfriend arrives,” Ten waved his arm dismissively and Jaehyun shrugged and did what he was told, shuffling away to the kitchen as Taeyong sat down. “Why so awkward?” Ten questioned, immediately pouncing on Taeyong.

“I don’t know, it just feels weird being here,” Taeyong felt mortified, “Especially when he’s my ex.” He whispered the second part like it was a secret.

“Why?” Ten immediately shot back, “We’re all here as friends, who cares if some of us happen to be dating. I’m friends with you and Jaehyun, so is Johnny, and hopefully we’ll end up friends with Doyoung too.”

Taeyong wished he had such an optimistic view of the situation like Ten seemed to, but the words surprisingly comforted him anyway, allowing him to relax slightly, listening on to Johnny and Ten talking about what move they should watch.

Taeyong was so relaxed in fact, that he barely noticed the knock at the door until Jaehyun suddenly ran in front of the sofa, looking even more nervous than Taeyong had felt, “Do I look okay?” He asked desperately, his voice raised in panic.

“You look hot as always Jae, even if you surprised me by picking your own outfit for once,” Ten grinned.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun grew more flustered as the door knocked again, “Are you sure?” He insisted with wide eyes.

“Yes! Now answer the door before he leaves, dammit.” Ten practically yelled.

“What? _Oh._ Yeah. Right… answer the door,” Jaehyun hesitated, staring at the door but not moving any closer to it, “I’m answering the door now.”

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong managed to speak up somehow, “Answer the door or I’ll do it for you,” Jaehyun looked startled that Taeyong had spoken, especially with what he said, “ _And_ I’ll tell him you’re too lame to do it yourself,”

Jaehyun smiled, nodding his head, feeling somehow reassured that Taeyong was acting like his normal self. Finally, he ran towards the door, and opened it while trying to look as casual as possible. “Oh, hey,” he said, and the trio on the sofa had to stop themselves from bursting into laughter at his poor attempt at acting casual.

“Have you been running or something? You look… kind of red.” Doyoung asked and Taeyong, Johnny and Ten failed to hold back their laughter, cracking up at Doyoung’s comment. Jaehyun turned around and glared at them, and they stopped laughing as best as they could.

“It’s just a bit warm in here,” Jaehyun replied as smoothly as he could, probably turning even redder with embarrassment, “Come in?”

Doyoung followed Jaehyun inside, and Johnny smirked the moment he saw him, deciding to announce loudly: “Man, are the window open or something? It’s freezing cold in here,” and rubbed his arms for added effect before Ten clamped a hand over his mouth, not a big fan of the idea that Jaehyun might murder them both.

Doyoung greeted everyone in the lounge kindly, surprisingly even Taeyong, and his smile seemed genuine as he took a seat on the other sofa.

* * *

 

After the first movie which Taeyong couldn’t remember the name of, Ten and Johnny offered to go get more snacks from the kitchen, to which everyone obviously agreed. Taeyong felt slightly awkward again as he sat in silence while Jaehyun and Doyoung discussed the film, but he was grateful as he hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie.

Ten and Johnny seemed to be taking a while, and Taeyong grew increasingly awkward. It was like Jaehyun and Doyoung had forgotten he was there. He stood up and quietly announced that he was going to the bathroom, and surprisingly the pair acknowledged him with a nod and a smile.

It hadn’t even been that long, but Taeyong had already forgotten where the bathroom was, and he decided the best way to find it was to try every door. The first door he opened was a closet, scarily unorganised and definitely not what he was looking for. The next was a bedroom, which he knew was Jaehyun’s just by how it was laid out; the bed next to the window only half made, the dresser with all the drawers open on the other side of the room. He shut the door, feeling slightly sad, and he reached the final door. Taeyong breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the door open confidently and walked inside without really looking.

_“Fuck, Johnny-“_

Taeyong was met with the sight of Johnny sucking Ten off, the younger man had his head tilted back and neither of them noticed Taeyong’s presence. That is, until he blindly stumbled out the bedroom, tripped over what he assumed was an item of clothing, and hit his head off the door on his way to the ground.

“Shit, are you okay? What did you come in here for?” He heard Johnny asking, but he was too embarrassed to answer, staring down at the floor but throwing a thumbs up behind him as he crawled out the room, pulling the door shut as he stood up.

_Well, that was fucking embarrassing._

* * *

Jaehyun and Doyoung were starting to wonder where everyone else was, there was no sign of Ten and Johnny with the snacks, and Taeyong had disappeared to the bathroom a while ago now. But just as Jaehyun was about to go and check on them all, they both heard a loud bang and a groan of pain. Taeyong appeared suddenly, his face bright red and looking humiliated.

“What took you so long?” Jaehyun enquired and Taeyong slumped onto the sofa, frowning.

But as he tried to figure out how to tell Jaehyun, he started laughing at his own situation, realising how ridiculous everything that had happened was. “I uh, got lost on my way to the bathroom.”

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes in confusion, pointing in the direction of the bathroom, which just so happened to be the opposite end of the apartment to where Taeyong had actually went. “Oh.” He said, laughing again, “I ended up in a bedroom and I…” Taeyong cringed, “I walked in on Johnny and Ten… _you know_.”

“So that’s where our damn snacks are,” Doyoung said before joining in on Taeyong’s laughter, “What was that noise?”

“Just me tripping and hitting my head on the way out of their room, nothing much,” Taeyong said casually, earning a rumble of laughter from both Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said in the middle of their giggling, “At least you don’t have to _live_ with that, they’re like animals, I have to throw something at my wall to get them to shut up but they just get louder. I didn’t think it was possible to be that loud.”

“I just really didn’t need to see that much flesh.” Taeyong said as he stood up again, “ _I’ll_ get the snacks.”

* * *

 

Johnny and Ten never came back, so the three that were left decided to start the other movie without waiting. Taeyong enjoyed this one more, although he was maybe forcing himself to pay more attention to forget his earlier experience. It doesn’t take long before a quiet snoring sound is heard from the other sofa, and sure enough, Jaehyun had fallen asleep on Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung and Taeyong’s eyes meet and they silently laugh at him before turning their attention back to the movie.

After a while, Doyoung turned the volume of the movie down so as not to disturb Jaehyun, and he turned to look at Taeyong. “You know,” he said softly, startling Taeyong slightly, “He still has feelings for you.” Doyoung looked a little uncomfortable but genuine all the same.

“What?” Taeyong said louder than he meant to, “He does?”

“Yeah, can’t you tell?” Doyoung considered for a second whether he should tell Taeyong about the dream, “He had a dream about us.” He spat out before he could change his mind.

“Us? Me and you?” Taeyong asked, unsure of how to react to this, “Like, _that_ kind of dream?”

Doyoung nodded, his eyes flickering to Jaehyun to make sure he was still asleep. And just like that, Taeyong remembered where he knew Doyoung from.

“You… we…” Taeyong’s eyes were wide, “I know where I recognise you from,”

“You do?” Doyoung said with a smirk, he had an idea too, but he didn’t want to be the one who said it.

“We hooked up once, didn’t we? A long time ago.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Taeyong suddenly felt sick, of course he was with Doyoung well before he even met Jaehyun, but the idea still terrified him. He stood up shakily, “I should get going, I’m sorry.” Taeyong moved to the door as quickly as he could, “Tell him I said bye,” Taeyong hesitated for a second, “You’re not that awful, Doyoung.” He said before finally leaving the apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, there's a lot going on in my life right now and every time I tried to write I got hit with the worst writers block. I'm sure you can tell where this is going, the fic is almost done! I have a few fics already planned to start after this, but I'm not sure what one to do first. If you're interested I'm working on a vampire AU JaeYong story and also a piano player AU JaeYong :). As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long next time! Also, thank you SO much for 4000 hits! It means a lot :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long hiatus I’m back with another update! Apologies if it isn’t the best, I’m trying to get this fic finished because I’ve been feeling guilty about such a long break, I’ll elaborate in the end notes though :)! Enjoy!

It had been a while since Jaehyun last saw Taeyong, or even heard from him for that matter. Even when Jaehyun called daily for at least a week there was no reply, and he couldn’t figure out why. Eventually, that week became a month, then became two months. In the meantime, Jaehyun and Doyoung’s relationship grew, and the pair spent more and more time together. However, as perfect as life felt, a part of Jaehyun missed Taeyong. Maybe if he knew why he stopped messaging, or maybe if he had some form of closure things would have been easier. Maybe if he hadn’t broken his heart, came back, and tore it out his chest again, it would have been easier.

  
Slowly however, although the yearning was still there, Jaehyun dedicated less time to attempting to make contact with or even think about Taeyong - and that’s exactly when he called.

  
“Hello?” Jaehyun was eating breakfast at the time the unknown caller tried to reach him, “Who is this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

  
“It’s me,” an all too familiar yet foreign voice replied, “Taeyong,” he added with a small, seemingly fake laugh, “Forgotten about me already?”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jaehyun said with a fairly neutral voice, he wasn’t quite sure what to feel, “I didn’t recognise the number.”

  
“Of course! I completely forgot, I changed my number,” He didn’t provide a reason.

  
“Well, it’s been quite a while, what made you call?” Jaehyun tried to hide the bitterness in his voice.

  
“Oh you know, I’ve just been busy, sorry.” That was clearly a lie, Taeyong had been avoiding any contact with both Jaehyun and Doyoung. After hearing about Jaehyun’s feelings and remembering his past with Doyoung, he thought it would be better not to be involved with either of them again, to avoid any more damage. But it had been so long, he just needed to see him, “Can I see you? Just as friends.” Taeyong wanted to kick himself, of course it was just as friends, what else could it be?

  
“Oh!” Jaehyun’s voice seemed to perk up, “I would love that,” he said, before adding with a little less excitement, “I’ve missed you, you disappeared without a word when you were here, Doyoung said he fell asleep and when he woke up you were gone.”

* * *

 

Before he knew it, things felt normal again as he got into Taeyong’s car, greeting the other with a quick hug. The car was already at the perfect warmth, and Jaehyun relaxed instantly as Taeyong began to drive. He wanted so desperately to pry for the truth while they made small talk, but decided it would be best to save that for their destination.

  
Unsurprisingly (despite how hard Taeyong tried to hide it), they ended up at their usual café, with their usual orders. When they arrived, Jaehyun wasted no time before initiating a proper conversation.

  
“So, you wanted to see me.” He said, briefly looking down at his drink to avoid eye contact.

  
“Yeah,” Taeyong looked down too, “I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

  
“About?”

  
“About why I’ve been avoiding you-“

  
“Avoiding me? I thought you were _busy_?”

  
“Yeah. Avoiding you.” Taeyong sighed, “I don’t know why, maybe it was to save my ass,” He shrugged, “But Doyoung didn’t exactly tell you the truth about when I was at your place.”

  
Jaehyun frowned, “I’m not sure I get what you mean.”

  
“I mean, he didn’t just fall asleep and wake up to me gone,” Taeyong looked uncomfortable, “ _You_ fell asleep, he and I got talking.”

  
Jaehyun nodded for Taeyong to elaborate.

  
“Well, he hinted that you still have feelings for me, and that he and I have some sort of past...”

  
Jaehyun laughed nervously, “I’m sorry, what? He told you that? He really said I have feelings for you? You said he hinted, what does that mean?”

  
Taeyong decided it wasn’t his place to tell him the dream and chose to shrug instead, “I guess he could have just figured it out.”

  
“Right...” Jaehyun looked a mixture of sad and confused, but he wanted to know the rest of Taeyong’s explanation, “What else?”

  
“Ah, he and I figured out that we knew each other from somewhere...” If Taeyong looked uncomfortable before, there was no possible word to describe what he looked like now, “We hooked up. Once. Before you and I were a thing, if that’s a worry, which I totally understand if it is worrying because I mean that whole thing with Winwi-“

  
“Oh... I guess it makes sense why you wouldn’t want to see either of us then, after everything.” Jaehyun felt absolutely deflated, overwhelmingly sad all of a sudden. For a second he looked angry, but almost instantly his face became neutral again, more puzzled than anything, “So, he told you I might have some feelings for you.”

  
“Yeah, he did.”

  
“But I still have feelings for Doyoung?”

  
“Do you?”

  
Jaehyun stared at one spot in the table. Suddenly, he was being confronted about the one thing that had been troubling him ever since he met Doyoung. He had feelings for two people, equally. He loved Doyoung, but he still had feelings for Taeyong, which the latter was aware of. How was that even possible? “Yes, I have feelings for you _both_.” But how? There was no working around it, it was the truth, but nothing could ever happen, right?

  
Jaehyun’s endless train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he felt warmth against his lips as Taeyong suddenly kissed him, and it felt perfect. Maybe it was because they had done this before, or maybe it was something else, but either way Jaehyun melted into the kiss, leaning over the table to rest his hands on top of Taeyong’s.

  
They held hands for a moment, still kissing like nothing had ever changed in these past months, before breaking the kiss.

  
Their hands were still connected, and the pair sat, beaming at each other for a few minutes before a quiet “Oh no,” cut through the atmosphere and Jaehyun broke away, standing up.

  
“I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have come here, I’m so sorry.” He put his coat on and headed for the door.

  
“Don’t you need me to drive you?” Taeyong looked slightly hurt.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll walk,” Jaehyun walked back over to the table to leave the money for his half of the bill, avoiding eye contact. His heart couldn’t handle eye contact right now, especially as he caught a glimpse of Taeyong’s tearful eyes as he walked out the café and back into the cold.

* * *

 

When Jaehyun finally got home, his feet were so cold he feared they might have fallen off. He dumped his coat on the sofa as he unlocked his phone and searched for Doyoung’s number, quietly cursing under his breath as his fingers wouldn’t work properly.

He had to tell him, he had to, but it had to be in person. He dialled the number, and immediately felt like he was going to pass out. He had time to think about what to say, to prepare for the worst case scenario, but the sound of Doyoung’s phone ringing from Ten’s room murdered all hope he had left.

  
“Hello?” He heard two Doyoung’s answer the call, one significantly clearer than the other.

  
“Hey, I need to talk to you, I’m outside.”

  
“Oh, I’m actually at your place right now! Ten said I could come in and wait for you, we’re just playing video games,” Doyoung said casually, he clearly hadn’t heard Jaehyun come into the apartment at all.

  
“Actually, I’m kicking his ass at video games,” Ten intervened.

  
“Only because Johnny isn’t here,” Doyoung replied, laughing completely oblivious to the bad news he was about to receive.

  
“I know, I can hear you, I’m at my apartment.”

  
Jaehyun heard a noise of surprise and both Ten and Doyoung appeared in front of him.

  
“Hey, Ten, could you give us a moment?”

  
“Yeah... sure...” Ten gave Jaehyun one of those ‘ _don’t start any trouble_ ’ looks as he went back into his room.

  
Jaehyun guiltily dodged Doyoung’s friendly kiss by pointing to the sofa, “You might need to sit for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading, I really truly mean it! Whether you’re a new reader or someone who’s stuck by me through this long break it means the whole world to me! I’m so sorry this update is up so late, I just had no inspiration for months and was also insanely busy with school and work :( Either the next chapter or the one after that should be the last chapter! I’m excited for this to finish so i can work on some new stories I’m passionate about! Again, thank you so much for the people who support me, seeing the support I still had encouraged me to try my best to update the story! Next chapter should have some smut (which i’m a bit rusty on writing now so apologies for that!) so please stay tuned, i will try my best for it to be out ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder that you can follow my (nsfw) tumblr and make requests [here](http://jaehyunniess.tumblr.com)


End file.
